User blog:ShakeResounding/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics)
|-|Spider-Man= |-|Spider-Armor Mark IV= Summary Peter Benjamin Parker, more commonly referred to as Spider-Man, was once just a nerdy teenager in High School. But after he was bitten by a radioactive spider at a science exhibition, he gained the proportionate strength, speed, and agility of a spider alongside a special precognitive ability known as the "Spider Sense" to warn him of incoming danger. However, after using his powers to in a wrestling match to earn money yet not prevent a burglary going on backstage, he later returned home to find out that his Uncle Ben was murdered by someone who broke into their house. After he went to confront the murderer who had done the deed, he discovered it was the same man that he didn't stop at the arena. Thus, after those events unfolded, he found that with great power comes great responsibility. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 27 (Has been Spider-Man for about 12 years, and was 15 when he started) Classification: Human mutate, Photographer (Former), High School Science Teacher (Former), Scientist Attack Potency: City level (Can harm those who can harm him. Capable of fighting and harming Morlun when going all out. Has managed to fight and defeat Carnage after a hard-fought battle) | At least City level (Managed to effortlessly stab, pin, and kill Morlun. Stated that he was stronger than before) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Supersonic (Can casually traverse two miles in five seconds. Able to outswing tracking bullets) | At least Supersonic (Compared his previous speed to being weighed down after instinctively dodging contact from Tony Stark) Combat Speed: MFTL+ (Can dance around the Hulk and dazzle him with his superior speed, who can fight with Thor. Able to tag Silver Surfer while he was amped by the Carnage symbiote. Can even heavily outspeed Carnage Cosmic in combat and land numerous blows on him, who can also fight Thor, who is this fast in combat]) | MFTL+ (Faster than before) Reaction Speed: MFTL+ (Can react to blasts from the Silver Surfer even while he's empowered by the Carnage symbiote, in which his base form can already combat against the likes of Thor and Hulk) | MFTL+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class M (Supported the weight of a section of the Daily Bugle. Can support the side of a building with one arm. Can break off a portion of a warehouse by lifting it from underwater) | At least Class M. Class G with organic webbing (His webbing is capable of restraining Iron man, who has older armors at this level) Striking Strength: City Class (Able to harm Morlun with his blows. Can fight both Venom and Carnage) | At least City Class (Stronger than before) Durability: City level (Can take hits and barrages from Morlun, who was unphased by being hit with Wakandan vibranium core nuclear-tipped shells. Survived being hit by enough electromagnetic energy that could destroy a city) | At least City level (Should be more resilient than before) Stamina: Extremely high (Spider-Man can go on for days without sleep, and once went 96 hours without food or sleep. Capable of fighting for twelve straight hours and can fight with a broken hand and ribs. Able to withstand days of torture. Can hold his breath for ten minutes while weakened) Range: Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics (Can easily leap several stories high. States he can achieve perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable and that he's without peers when it comes to any acrobatic acts. Unaffected by a nausea-inducing blast from Vertigo), Preparation (Created the bulletproof Spider-Armor Mark II after he lost his Spider Sense. Created and used the Spider-Armor Mark III to defeat the Sinister Six, which was made to counter them. Made ice silicone webbing to cool down the Human Torch. Has created and stored a large variety of vehicles. Created a suit for lethal combat. Stated he's prepared for ways to defeat other heroes in case he had to stop them, including a way to kill the Hulk), Martial Arts Master (Has trained under the likes of Captain America and Shang Chi, and has a fighting style specifically tailored towards his abilities using his training),Stealth Proficiency (Capable of sneaking into Latveria undetected. Daredevil describes him as impossibly quiet, and has used his abilities to sneak up on his enemies), Weapon Creation and Weapon Mastery (With his webbing, Spider-Man is capable of creating a multitude of different weapons that he can use efficiently), Vehicular Mastery (Can drive many different vehicles, such as the Spider-Mobile and they Hydro Spider). Enhanced Senses (Much better than a normal human's. Can detect radio frequencies and radiation trails. Can sense dangerous people. His Spider-Sense is heightened when he's blind, allowing him to "see" danger rather than sense it. Can sense disturbances in Space-Time. Can vaguely sense how many people are coming, how fast, and how close they are), Precognition and Instinctive Reaction (His Spider-Sense alerts him and works as an response to danger), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense presences and how they feel compared to each other. Can sense and dodge invisible attacks. Senses Morwen manifesting in the city. Can use his Spider Sense in reverse to find the most danger. Can make the lenses of his Mark IV suit detect magical energies), Perception Manipulation (His Spider Sense slows action down to a crawl and says it allows him to think of jokes for what feels like hours), Web Creation (Can use his webbing in a variety of ways, ranging from enhancing his mobility in several ways to using it as several forms of projectiles), Surface Scaling (Can cling to and climb nearly any surface. Strong enough to overpower the momentum of a giant flying robot, being yanked by Colossus, and holding onto a space shuttle. Can also use it to throw opponents or rip off skin from somebody's face), Paralysis Inducement (After his training with Shang-Chi, Spider-Man has shown knowledge of attacking nerve clusters and using pressure points), Chi Manipulation (Trained by Captain America to focus and utilize his Chi), Barrier Creation (Can create web-shields that are impervious to bullets), Afterimage Creation (Can consistently move fast enough to create several afterimages of himself) Pseudo-Flight (Can create wings made of webbing to replicate flight), Hacking (Capable of hacking Tony Stark's software on the Iron Spider suit. Can hack Tony Stark's systems from a home computer), Homing Attack (Can fire a shot that locks onto a Spider-Tracer, which is capable of following an enemy after teleportation), Regeneration (Mid-Low; can regenerate broken bones in hours). Resistance to Earthly Poisons and Diseases (Can even recover from vampirism), Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Capable of resisting the mind control of the Hypno-Hustler. Managed to resist and fight back against Psycho-Man's emotional control, which caused self-doubt, fear, and self-hate throughout all of the Avengers Academy students), Telepathy (His next move is unable to be read telepathically due to relying on instinct and acting before he thinks), Electricity Manipulation (Capable of taking electricity from Dr. Doom's suit, which is stated to have 100,000 Megavolts of energy. His webbing insulates electricity and leaves Spider-Man unaffected by it), Fire Manipulation (Spider-Man's webs are unaffected by flames and can withstand the fire from an angered Human Torch), Acid Manipulation (Can survive being submerged in acid that could dissolve a man in seconds. His webs can withstand it as well), Illusion Creation (Capable of freeing himself from Mysterio's illusions), Biological Manipulation (His metabolism fought back against a drug that should've given him heart failure), Petrification (Recovered from Grey Gargoyle's touch within moments), Body Swapping (Implanted a chip in his body to prevent body swaps), Antimatter Manipulation (Is unaffected by contact with with Anti-matter spheres), Extreme Cold and Radiations (Can survive for a limited time in the vacuum of space. Has survived an explosion from a missile that had enough toxins to kill the entire city, although he would've died if he wasn't treated), Paralysis Inducement (Can receive a nerve pinch from Iron Fist and quickly recover due to his Spider-Sense warning him. Resists the effects of venom darts that should've left him paralyzed for hours), and Limited Resistance to Possession and Memory Manipulation (Managed to hold back Mosaic's takeover, which is described as rewriting biochemical systems. While his mind fights against it to protect his memories and keep control of his body, he ultimately fails) |-|The Other=All previous abilities, Natural Weaponry (His stingers are natural weapons that come from his wrists), Enhanced Senses (His senses are greater than before. Can see perfectly in the dark, can sense vibrations through his webs, can hear insects in an entire neighborhood, and can feel the faintest traces of wind. Capable of sensing something wrong at his home from Reed Richard's lab. Can sense when a gun is pointed at him, even when it isn't meant to shoot, can sense danger to others, important clues and other important things, and danger approaching from underground. Finds a man in a crowd by sensing his reaction), Enhanced Precognition (Spider-Man states his Spider-Sense is more heightened than ever and is unaffected by Mysterio's gases that previously disrupted his Spider-Sense. Can predict where objects will end up), Enhanced Adhesivity (Is adhesive along his entire body), Can produce organic webbing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with spiders and other arthropods), Poison Manipulation (Possesses paralytic venom), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; his regeneration is better than before. Likely Low-Mid through molting; regenerated a lost eye and returned to life after having seemingly been killed) Standard Equipment: Webshooters and Web Cartridges, Standard Spider-Tracers, Standard Costume (With built-in gas filters) | Same as before | Captain Universe costume Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (With an IQ over 250 with high enough general intelligence to match test scores with a younger Reed Richards and be apart of the Future Foundation's think-tank and having experience fighting all kinds of opponents street thugs to cosmic threats, Spider-Man has shown vast intellectual capability. He has handled topics like metaphysics, a topic that brings trouble to even Tony Stark, can solve quantum physics equations of the highest order, can assist Reed Richard on a ship from the year 3,141,592,653, has made Hank Pym consider him as an intellectual superior, and has made Reed Richards envious of his expertise in Biology. Spider-Man is also a very quick thinker on his feet, being able to disable Iron Patriot's armor during combat, do weight distribution calculations on the fly, can find the correct trajectory to fall from orbit to Paris while freefalling, can create a jammer in ten minutes to block enhanced senses as strong as his own, and once made a solution to dissolve gold in minutes. Reed Richards even once commented that if Spider-Man had devoted his life to science, he would have rivaled him. Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Base='Spider-Sense:' Spider-Man's greatest known asset is his precognitive ability at his disposal. While commonly known for simply warning him of oncoming danger, it does much more. The Spider-Sense allows Spider-Man to know which scenarios of a fight are good and bad for him, takes a 360 degree snapshot of his surroundings, helps him aim while blinded, lets him know when something is about to explode, keeps him aware of everything in his vicinity even while asleep, and his Spider-Sense can also help him move his body to minimize damage from unavoidable attacks. *'Mark of Kaine:' Spider-Man concentrates his adhesive powers into his hand and rips the skin off of the opponent's face. *'Web Shooters:' Canisters using a special web fluid that he designed himself, they spray webbing that is stronger than steel and even people as strong as The Thing has had trouble breaking out of it. It can be used to incapacitate enemies, distract enemies, swing from high places, grab objects, create shields to defend himself, and many other uses. **'Web Bullets:' Compressed webs shot at high speeds to deal blunt damage at a range. **'Web Fist:' Spider-Man can wrap his hand in webbing for a more powerful strike capable of knocking out opponents that can match him. **'Web Shield:' Spider-Man makes a shield of webbing that can block projectiles and bullets, and can even withstand highly acidic substances and flames from an angered Human Torch). **'Web Slam:' Spider-Man webs up the face of an opponent and uses their own momentum to slam them into the ground, and has even used this technique against Morlun. **'Web Zip:' Spider-Man uses webbing from both arms to latch onto the ground or nearby walls and uses the elasticity of his webs to propel himself forward at high speeds, either towards heavier and stronger opponents or to travel far distances very quickly. *'Fighter's Instinct:' A sense that Spider-Man used in the absence of his Spider-Sense after it was lost, which allowed him to fight toe-to-toe with and avoid attacks from Madame Web (Julia Carpenter) despite her precognitive ability to see the future while lacking his own precognition. *'Way of the Spider:' After Spider-Man went to Shang Chi during the events of Spider-Island for martial arts training to compensate for the loss of his Spider Sense, together they created the Way of the Spider. It's a modified version of Peter's combat style and combined his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, his combat training with Captain America, and his additional training from Shang-Chi to create it. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his Spider-Sense. |-|The Other='Physical Mutations:' After he had accepted"The Other", Spider-Man had gained several different mutations from his Spider side. He gained fangs, night vision, and retractable stingers. *'Organic Webbing:' After his confrontation with The Other, Spider-Man gains organic webbing that comes directly from his wrists. He can even release all of his webbing in one go to ensare stronger opponents. *'Stingers:' Two venomous stingers erupt from Spider-Man's wrists and extend past his arms. They're potent enough to only take seconds to affect superhumans and leave others hospitalized, and can pop out of his wrists within a moment. As seen within a What-If showcasing them, they can even pierce the skin of Luke Cage. |-|Optional Equipment='Ricochet Suit:' The first alternate persona Spider-Man made after he was framed for murder. This suit showcased his acrobatic abilities and stored bouncing disks which he could use as weapons. Hornet Suit: The second persona Spider-Man used after he was framed for murder. It's a battle armor that provides additional protection and utilizes a jet pack designed by Hobie Brown, as well as sedative darts. Dusk Suit: The third persona Spider-Man used after he was framed for murder. It's adapted from a suit Spider-Man acquired in the Negative Zone, and allowed him to blend into the shadows for greater stealth and fly. Prodigy Suit: The fourth and final persona Spider-Man used after he was framed for murder. It consists of gold armor and a bulletproof vest, and has the ability to let Spider-Man fly. Iron Spider: A suit made of liquid metal nano-fiber created by both Iron Man and Spider-Man, which responds to neurochemical impulses with technology so advanced that it can adapt to microbiology from 2211 and neutralize it and has many different aspects to it. This suit also greatly increases Spider-Man's defenses, making him impervious to things like gunshots. *'Spinnerette/Stinger Access Ports:' Through development of nano-crystal growth topology, the Iron Spider suit grows numerous configurations. It allows full interface from any surface, independent of occupant when necessary, and due to this design ports auto dilate to allow organics to pass. This includes Spider-Man's natural Webbing and Stingers. *'Waldoes:' The Iron Spider Armor possessed three mechanical spider-arms, or "waldoes," created from rapidly grown mono-atomic iron alloy crystal. These could be used to see around corners through cameras in the tips and to manipulate objects indirectly. When in the stowed position, the arms remain within the gold "circle" on Spider-Man's back. These arms are rapidly grown at the rate of 90 inches per second, Hollow construction allows for all material to be stored within the small back-mounted pack, and the command for growth is achieved via fast neural net-detection and amplification. The waldoes even have small grippers at the tips working as pseudo fingers. *'Glider Device:' It could glide via mesh webbing on its arms. The pseudo web form is a biodegradable filament generator. This allows for controlled gliding. Near invisible gossamer filaments extend for 20 meters- rapid growth and detachment. *'Enhanced Chestpiece:' A foamed titanium nitrile fabric chestpiece has body contoured and articulated panels to support the occupant. The chestpiece contains the highest concentration of Kasimir Plate Batteries-- nano-scale power generating devices that exploit "zero point" energy. Can generate 1.2kWatts at peak demand. *'Mask Filter:' A self-cleaning electrostatic precipitation system allows for full Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Filtration. It also had an 8 minutes worth compressed air capacity, which helped in situations underwater. *'Enhanced Lenses:' The Headpiece contains large area holographic lensing to allow for long eye-relief and panoramic real-world/-time viewing. Includes several optical spectrum modes with synthesized information overlay. *'Constituent Costume Containment:' Part of the costume that can detach itself to cover an object too dangerous to touch, such as a radioactive asteroid. *'Multifunctional Layers:' The Iron Spider Armor has a total of 17 layers throughout its workings, with each performing a different, separate and important function. **'Transpirable Teflon-Based Temperature Control:' Controls the Internal Temperature of the Wearer. **'Moisture Pump:' Occupant Cooling. **'Conductivity Control:' Low Infrared Signature. **'Sensor Layer:' Able to transmit data from kinisthetic analysis of occupant. **'Suit Tension Layer Super-Conducting Plastic Opto-Electrical Hybrid Computer 4.2 Teraflop Speed CPU:' Proprietary Stark Industries Operating System. Multi-decision making sub-routine strategy prevents tech attack. Suit is semi-autonomous when unoccupied. Passcode activated lockdown. **'Repair Layer:' Self-repair/limited mechanical repair. Also first aid with limited external first aid. **'Musculature Motility Layer:' Follows occupant's motion. **'Communications:' All band transceiver GPS/Microwave including ELF. **'Emission Control Power Management Impact Layer:' National Institute of Justice Threat Level III Resistant. Heat-resistant Kevlar micro-fiber stops small arms fire. Shear Detection Enabled Spidey to see in the infrared and ultraviolet portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. **'Antenna:' Fractal design allows for simultaneous wavelength propagation. Allows for "speed of thought" suit control. Also allowed Spider-Man to listen to police, fire and/or emergency broadcasts. **'Synthetic Aperture Camera Layer:' Stores Cameras Optical to RADAR. **'Light Emitting Plastic Layer:' Allows for camouflage (the darker the surface that Spider-Man blends to, the better the camouflage) and also allows Spider-Man to change the color and style of his suit (e.g. he changed it to the symbiote suit color, his normal red and blue, then back) **'Diamond Nitrile Overcoat:' Epitaxially deposited in chain mesh form; Transparent to Spider Effect and allow for normal surface adhesion method. Stealth Suit: A suit created with Omni-Harmonic Mesh with wave bending properties, which can only be seen with a specific earpiece and goggles and with cloaking that can't be detected by Iron Man and can't be broken by Starktech. Not only are his footsteps completely silent and bends light around him for invisibility, the suit even has a secondary mode to block harmful sonic frequencies. Spider-Armor Mark III: A suit created by Spider-Man specifically designed to combat the Sinister Six, such as being Electro-proof, seeing through Mysterio's illusions, detecting specific heartbeats, and using a cyber-control helmet to take over Doctor Octopus' arms. It also has flight capabilities, invisibility, repulsor technology, ice pellets that can freeze things solid on contact, and increases Spider-Man's strength and speed. Spider-Armor Mark IV: A neurokinetic suit with limited self-regenerative capabilities and stealth modes that is resistant to EMPs, which increases Spider-Man's strength and responds to Spider-Man's thoughts and words. The suit has electric defenses that can make others temporarily lose control of their motor functions. It also has various stealth modes, can quickly repair itself, and is bulletproof. *'Web Cartridges:' Spider-Man has a variety of different webbings for multiple scenarios. Things such as standard webbing, acid webs, Sonic Disruptors, Micro-Coiled Z-Metal capable of disabling stealth technology, and several others. *'Webware:' The Webware is a wrist device invented by Parker Industries made of nanotech computers, which allows individuals who own it to have affordable internet access with clear reception and unlimited data anywhere on Earth. The technology is advanced enough to run LYLA, a holographic assistant from the year 2099, and can recognize when it's being hacked and physically reconfigure it's hardware while also rewriting it's software to make it very difficult to hack. It can also rework, improve, and steal all of the info from other technology. *'Drones:' The Mark IV armor is equipped with Spider-Drones to attack enemies alongside him. *'Filtration Systems:' The Mark IV is equipped with mask filters, allowing Spider-Man to be unhindered by such inconveniences. *'Sensors:' The Mark IV armor comes with X-Ray sensors, thermal sensors, medical scanners, explosive sensors, magical sensors, targeting capabilities, a GPS display, and can display data/information. Key: Base | The Other | Captain Universe Gallery File:Spidey_Symbiote.png|Symbiote Spider-Man File:Spider-Armor_Mark_I.png|Spider-Armor Mark I File:Spider-Armor_Mark_II.png|Spider-Armor Mark II File:Spider-Armor_Mark_III.png|Spider-Armor Mark III File:Spidey-_Future_Foundation.png|Future Foundation Costume File:Iron_Spider_Armor.png|Iron Spider File:Spider-_Ricochet.png|Ricochet Persona File:Spidey-_Hornet.gif|Hornet Persona File:Spidey-_Dusk.gif|Dusk Persona File:Spidey-_Prodigy.gif|Prodigy Persona Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: